


Bless Me, Father, For I Have sinned

by Amethyst214, PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, French Kissing, I don't make the rules here, Kylo Ren Backstory, Laundry Maid, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monastery, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Kylo Ren, Religion Kink, Rey is In Love With Kylo Ren, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Stalking, Wax Play, priesthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst214/pseuds/Amethyst214, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Rey Niima was an infant when  her mother abandoned her at the Force Monastery in Northern France. Unsure, of what to do Luke seeks council from his twin sister. Though both aristocrats, they do everything in their power to ensure Rey is cared for under the Archbishop Luke Skywalker and his apprentice, their son, Kylo Ren (Ben Solo as he is known to them). She takes up the job of being the abbey's laundry maid, but throughout his training---Kylo Ren has become completely besotted with the nineteen year old and wants to claim her, despite him taking his vows.Big huge thanks to my co-created Amethyst214 for collaborating with me on this story!!!!





	Bless Me, Father, For I Have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of following the move "Quills" with Joaquin Phoenix and Kate Winslet but with my own little twists!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
Deliver me, strength from inside me.
> 
> All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.
> 
> Sarah Brightman - Deliver Me

_*_*_*_*_

_Northern France, 1794_

  


"Fresh linens!" 

A metal slot creaks opens at the bottom of the heavy wooden door of the abbey. Rey Niima slowly bends down and delicately hands over the woven basket containing crisp white sheets. Delivery made, Rey then stands and rearranges her skirts, mentally checking a list of further deliveries and pick-ups to be made while on her walk back to her laundry cart. 

As Rey pushes her cart down the brick lane path to the back of the abbey and towards the rectory, she reflects on how this has been the only life she's known. She had been orphaned as an infant, left on the very doorstep she just passed and looked after by Bishop Skywalker, his faithful nephew, Sir Benjamin Solo, as well as the Sisters of Niima Abbey.

Rey reached the rectory garden and tied her skirts a little higher (praying no-one spotted her exposing her ankles) in order to climb the 21 steps to the doorway. Carefully balancing two large baskets, Rey arrived at the top to find the lantern hanging to the side of the door was already lit. 

She found this odd, as Bishop Skywalker rarely lit candles before Vespers, even if the mist from the sea remained past its morning greeting. Before she could pull the string for the bell to alert her client that she had arrived, the door swung inward, revealing someone who was not the kindly old Bishop.

"Fresh lin---oh--- Sir Benjamin, it's you!" In her shock, Rey nearly dropped the two baskets she had been holding. His arms quickly darted forward and deftly relieved her of the largest of the two baskets, holding it for a moment before turning to place it just inside the entryway behind him. He then reached for the second, placing it next to the first basket. 

"My goodness, you gave me quite a fright!" said Rey, clutching her chest in the hopes of slowing her rapidly beating heart.

She remembered the Mother Abbess mentioning a fortnight ago that the Bishop had received word his nephew would be returning. She had been looking forward to seeing her childhood friend, yet was unprepared for the man who stood before her.

Dressed in the dark robes of a seminarian nearing the end of his training, a man soon to take up the mantle of the cloth, Benjamin towered over her. His dark hair loosely curled, barely skimming his broad shoulders, skin pale from hours spent studying indoors. His face was clean shaven, save for a light shadow dusting his strong jaw. 

Rey suddenly felt as though the entrance balcony was too narrow with Benjamin standing there, his presence possessing a nature both dark and full of light, just enough to bring any woman of sound mind to her knees in worship. 

He cleared his throat, bringing Rey's attention back to his face. The corners of his full lips twitched into a small smile. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you." He bowed his head slightly. 

"Are you finishing your rounds...Rey?" He asked as he extended a hand forward in greetings.

She had refused to call him by his chosen priestly name, Kylo Ren, yet he appeared to have overlooked the slight.

"His Lordship, your Uncle, was my last delivery before I was to head back to the laundry house." Rey curtsied with wooden movements before extending her hand forward to rest upon his open palm. 

"It...has been some time...since I've walked these grounds..." He softly mused as he gently placed his other hand atop her small one, his eyes never leaving her face. "I had hoped to take a stroll before Vespers, but it seems that shall have to wait."

Something about Benjamin, or Kylo Ren, steadily warming her hand, made Rey's heart beat wildly against her bosom.

"I...I...am to get started on the fresh linens for Sunday service..." Rey reluctantly withdrew her hand. "An altar server spilled some wine during the last service and your uncle was most insistent it be cleaned."

His dark eyes widened in alarm as she started to turn away from him to descend the stairs. "I...I was...told..by my Uncle...that I am to administer Confession before mass this evening." His words rose and fell as he reached towards her, before dropping his clenched fists to his side, his eyes furtively searching her golden ones.

Rey paused and felt as though time stood still as she watched him nervously stand before her. She recalled soft caresses and promises whispered beneath the stars. The bells chimed in the distance, signalling the hour to the villagers that would seek confessions before evening services. 

"I must go." She said before lifting her skirts and fleeing down the steps as quickly as she could.

Rey thought she heard him call after her. 

It was only when she reached the safety of the woods surrounding the estate that she acknowledged the burning in her lungs and stopped to take deep breaths of fresh air. Removing the shawl wrapped around her chestnut hair and shaking out the dirt, Rey walked towards the stream where the water mill was attached to the laundry house by the river. The skin on her hands burned where Ben had held her and felt as though his dark eyes were still watching her. Rey plunged her hands into the cool water, hoping to freeze his touch away. But in her heart, she knew she never could. His touch was carved into her heart, along with other desires.

Benjamin, the only son of Lady Organa, Bishop Skywalker's twin sister, had been his Uncle's apprentice since the time he was orphaned as a small boy and everyone came to love and respect him in the parish as much as they had his late mother. Rey had known him her entire life growing up at the abbey. However, Rey sometimes felt there was a darker side to him...hidden, yet more dominant than the light. While Ben had taken vows to uphold the sanctity of the holy order of the faith, even taking on the name of a devout saint, she felt he was constantly holding something back from her, from the parish, and from the rest of the world entirely.

\---

The bells chimed the approaching evening hour. 

Kylo Ren carefully shifted in on the wooden bench he sat upon within the dimly lit Confessional booth and silently yawned, thankfully hidden from the view of an elderly nun by a tightly woven screen. He had been listening to confessions for the last 3 hours.

His mind drifted as the nun droned on about trivial gossip. He wondered if it had been too bold of him to presume Rey would have remembered their last moment together. How her sighs of pleasure from beneath his hands had made his isolation at Seminary school seem more like a prison sentence.

"...and so Father, I wonder if that may be the case. Father? Are you listening?"

Startled from his sinful thoughts, Kylo coughed to mask his annoyance. He was not yet officially able to hold the title Father, yet these elderly nuns seemed to forget that. To them, he wore the clothing and therefore was one. 

"Erhm...maybe so Sister. Perhaps." He hoped that answer would suffice.

The nun seemed satisfied by this response. "Father, what shall my penance be then?" 

Kylo wasn't entirely sure, but it sounded as though this Nun was looking forward to her Penance. 

"Penance? How..how about praying the Sorrowful Mysteries for 12 Sundays while pondering the consequences of that which you have unburdened upon me?" 

He silently prayed that sounded enough like how his Uncle would dole out Penance.

There was a sharp intake of breath and then the nun reverently agreed to do so.

At the conclusion of prayer, he then requested she send the next penitent in. While he waited for the next one, noting the bells chiming that it was almost time for mass, he rearranged his robes and tried to stretch his legs. 

The door on the other side opened and closed, signaling a new Penitent. 

Kylo acknowledged them with the standard greeting, hoping this individual would be quick so that he could help his uncle prepare for mass.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned...it has been...some time...since I last spoke with you…" Her timid voice whispered across the dark partition.

Kylo felt his blood grow cold and hot. He would know that voice anywhere. 

"That is to be forgiven, as it has been...some time...since I have spoken to you...as well…" 

He heard her breath hitch slightly at hearing his words. Then, just as quickly, the door opened and closed. It took Kylo a few moments to exit his side of the booth, as his legs had grown numb with sleep. By the time he walked out into the candlelit corridor to find her, she was gone.

\---

Rey watched Mass proceed below from a pew in the darkened balcony. This allowed her an uninterrupted view of the new priest.

She had been unprepared for him to still be in the booth. She thought perhaps Ben would have heard confessions, then switch with his uncle to prepare for Vespers. 

She  _ burned _ for him, she  _ ached _ to be with him, to feel his warm embrace, to quiver once again under his gentle touch.

Yet, Benjamin Solo was the most scared of objects; a holy man devoted to God himself and Rey’s greatest weakness. If she tried to reach for him she knew that she would only be burned by him in return; like a moth being drawn to a dangerous, wicked flame. 

\---

Mass has ended. 

Parishioners and abbey nuns have long since returned to their hearths. Only Bishop Luke and his nephew, Kylo Ren, have stayed behind to clean the chapel in preparation for the morning prayers.

Rey remained hidden behind a pillar in the cloisters, hoping to catch a glimpse of _Him_ leaving the chapel. 

Watching him stand next to his uncle throughout the service, even saying the homily, made her wish she hadn't been so quick to run away from Confession.

She would need to atone for that sin.

Recalling how Bishop Luke had been most adamant she stay away from his nephew, that he was promised to God and would have no space in his life for her anymore, Rey felt a warm weight settle in her stomach.

Forbidden fruit was often the most tempting, or so she had been told...

The chapel door creaking open and the whispered voices of Bishop Luke and Kylo Ren could be heard exiting to her right. Rey held her shawl over her nose and mouth, hoping to muffle the sounds of her excited heart as she carefully peered around her hiding spot.

"--12 Sundays?! For sneaking an extra tea cake from the larder?" The older man shook his head in disbelief, "Surely she didn't need such a harsh punishment…"

"I was unaware it was for tea cakes." His nephew replied in clipped tones,"She made it seem...much more..dire, so I followed the logical teachings of the Archbishop and concluded that--"

"Concluded nothing! Phaw, you still have much to learn." Bishop Luke turned away from his nephew and waved his raised hand, as though dismissing the penance, "Archbishop Snoke may have scribes write all his edicts whilst he sits upon his golden throne, sent out to every university to be swallowed whole by peacock gentry, but here…" he gestured around the grand chapel entryway, "Here we are directly linked to the very lost souls of this parish." He stepped closer to his nephew, "Their salvation depends on  _ us _ and  _ we _ must be the shepherds of Faith to show the lost lambs their way back to the promised land! We cannot lead ANY astray with frivolous lessons..."

Kylo Ren remained stoic, standing half in shadows cast from the burning wall sconces.

"When my dearest sister, your mother, left you in my care, I promised her I would see to it that you grew to become a man of sound mind, health, and Faith. A true leader!" Bishop Luke angrily whispered, standing directly before his nephew, gesturing upwards as though at an invisible crown. 

"The time will come when I am no longer here to guide you and you must take up the cross and lead the flock to the shores of Heaven." He gently patted his nephew on the shoulder, in a fatherly manner, before bidding him goodnight. "I shall be staying in the ground floor guest room..." His cleared his throat after a small cough, "My body is not as young as yours to survive the climb up to the rectory." He smiled softly before turning to leave, tired eyes not noticing the nervous tick on his nephew's face.

Rey noticed.

She noticed all his small, quiet movements.

As Bishop Luke departed past her hiding spot, she silently darted back into the shadows, counting the steps before turning to look for Him.

The entryway was empty. 

Heart thudding dangerously in her ears, Rey stepped further around the pillar into the light, only for a pair of large hands to grab her from behind and quickly pull her back into darkness. One large hand covered the small one over her mouth, the other pinning her left arm behind her back, while a tall, lean warm body pushed her into the cold tapestry lined wall. 

The back of her exposed neck was tickled by his soft breathe as he purred lowly, "My dearest mouse, did you think the lion would not hear you?"

Rey closed her eyes, hoping he couldn't hear how loud her heart was singing at his touch. How she now nuzzled into the hand that covered her mouth, the softest sigh escaping her lips... 

She felt him lean closer, his deep shuddering breathes as he inhaled her braided hair, caressing her neck with his lips as his hips rocked ever so slowly into her skirt covered bottom. "You need...a...teacher…" He spoke between searing kisses along her neck, his need becoming more evident to her as her own hips began to meet his achingly slow movements. 

The hand that had pinned her arm behind her back then carefully guided her hand to the front of her skirts. "Show me…what you learned...your lesson..." he growled while nipping at a spot below her ear. Rey's eyes fluttered as he began to move her hand to reach under her skirts, reaching for her core. He hissed into her hair and his hips nearly stopped all movement when he felt how warm she was, how exposed her wonton desires were to the open palm that cupped her. Placing her newly free hand over his, she directed him into the song they had danced to oh so long ago. 

Breathing became rather difficult as she felt him circle and massage exactly where she guided him, pride filling her chest as he worshipped her neck and shoulders with fervent praise. His hips now matching the near frenzied pace she was setting.

Suddenly he removed his hand from under her, lifting himself away to spin her around to face him. Rey momentarily saw stars as her eyes tried to adjust to the swimming candles and shadows, thankful that he held her against the wall while her legs remained soft as jelly. Smoothing down her skirts and tying her shawl back over her trembling chest, he then leaned in close to her ear, "You will arrive at dawn to the rectory for your next lesson. You will abstain from all pleasure until further instructed." He leaned in closer, his warm chest resting closer to her beating heart, "To disobey is to be met with...punishment..." he pressed his wet cheek to hers, then vanished into the shadows with a swish of his robes.

Rey felt her cheeks begin to burn. 

"Confide in me, Benjamin." She whispered longingly to herself as she watched him quickly walk down the dimly lit corridor, carrying all his burdens between his broad shoulders.

She desired knowledge of all his innermost sorrows, his inner demons and churning emotions, to which she knew weren't just about himself, but about her as well. Rey Niima had her own dark secret to give in return, that which was for her heart to openly beat in time next to his in daylight.

*_*_*_* 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Amethyst214 here!
> 
> We've updated this story to give a bit more...flavour...to this delicious AU. Enjoy!


End file.
